Cheering Up the Alchemist
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: When Ed and Winry return home from some holiday shopping, Winry notices that Ed is looking a little down. When she asks, he says it's nothing. Will Winry find a way to get the right answer? And, if she does, how? EdWin ONESHOT! '20th Story to be posted'


_**Cheering Up the Alchemist**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA _In Any Way.

**Rating:** PG—P-13 Due to Some Sexual Themes.

**A/N: **If you oppose extreme fluffiness, I suggest you don't read. Plus, in this fic, Ed and Winry are together and dating; they're both 18 years old.

_**Special Author's Note: **__This is the 20__th__ story I've written since I've joined FanFiction. I truly appreciate all my wonderful readers and reviewers out there and here are hopes to another twenty. _:)_ Please, I hope you enjoy and Happy Holiday's and New Years to everyone! _

F----------------M----------------A

The two blondes could hear snow crunching beneath them as they walked back towards their home. It was snowing lightly, making the weather a little cold. It was early in the season of the winter, meaning that the true nature of the cold would not yet hit until later in the month.

Winry gave Ed's hand a sweet little squeeze as they walked. He looked to her but simply offered up a small smile before looking ahead, gloomily, once more. He had been like that almost all day. Winry couldn't understand why. Whenever she spoke to him, he simply shrugged or mumbled his reply. It was like he wasn't all there.

The day before, he had been more cheerful and even joked with her all day. Today, though, he seemed sad, like something was wrong. They had gone out to do some early holiday shopping, to avoid the rush of shopping last-minute.

Winry's eyes drooped at the response she received from her beloved. She suddenly wished she could read his mind, that way she could tell what was wrong and try her best to help him. Nevertheless, they continued towards the Rockbell home. A few cold winds whipped around them but their small howls were ignored. Soon, the two reached the two-story home.

Ed pulled his gloved, flesh hand away from Winry and shoved it in his pocket. He pulled out the house keys and opened the front door, widening and urging Winry to enter before himself; as unorthodox as he may be, he still had the decency and manners to be a gentlemen. Once the blonde mechanic entered, he followed after her and closed the door, locking it. Winry walked off to the kitchen and then to the backroom, where she placed the few gifts for safe-keeping until she and her grandmother could wrap them.

The girl came back and walked to the front door. She removed her black coat and hung it on the coat rack next to Ed's. She then walked into the living room and saw Ed on the sofa, quiet and with the monotone expression on his face.

"Edward?" she asked as she walked up to him. The young man's golden eyes looked up to meet hers.

"Yeah, Win?" he replied subtly. The Rockbell sat down next to him, placing a hand, softly, upon his lap.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Winry asked, pushing aside all fear and replacing it with courage. The Elric said not whisper nor mumble for a moment.

"It's nothing," he said finally. The Automail tech at his side could tell it was a lie, for the tone in his voice said it all.

"Edward," she scolded softly as she brought herself closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "I thought we promised on no more lies," she told him and then brought her lips to his neck, kissing his soft flesh lovingly and with sweet passion. She knew he always loved it when she did that, especially when she did it out of the blue. When she pulled away, though, there was no blissful glint in his eye, nor was there a smile on his lips.

It caused her eyes to droop somewhat. "Ed?" her voice sounded like a plea almost. The Alchemist closed his eyes as he sighed sadly.

"I'm…" he trailed off for a moment. "I'm gonna go rest for a while, 'K?" he asked as he looked to her finally. Winry's saddened eyes only became worse.

"OK," she forcefully agreed. It was then that her beloved stood up and walked off towards the stairs, not even giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. With every step the blonde Alchemist took, the more Winry felt they were drifting. How could everything suddenly take a turn for the worse? They had been going for at least three months, four this month. Why did he suddenly feel so sad?

_Is it something I did? _She wondered and then hugged herself; the thought of being wrong for Edward in any way…it scared her. She had him right where she wanted him, finally; she didn't want to lose what she had. With all the pain and suffering that had happened to them over the years, she hoped nothing could ever pull them apart. She strongly believed that they could work things out, whatever the problem may be. But, what if this problem was unable to be fixed? What if there really _was _something about her that wasn't right for Ed?

_No, _Winry thought immediately. _Of course not, Ed would've told me something, right?_ She asked herself and then looked up to the stairwell. She figured she would have to force the answer out of him. But then, she decided against it; he said he would rest and she didn't want to make herself seem desperate for answers, no matter how desperate she was. No, for now, she had enough respect for him to allow him his rest.

She would just be patient and ask him when he awoke.

F----------------M----------------A

After about a few hours, Winry had become rather impatient. She had only kept her sanity by occupying herself with Automail, preparing dinner for later, and wrapping a few of the gifts. She had changed into a tight black tank top of Ed's and some loose shorts of the same color with a white strip on the left pant leg. The Rockbell walked up to the stairwell and placed a hand on the railing, looking up with a stern expression across her face. She figured _now_ would be a good time to talk to Ed; whether he was awake or not!

She walked up the stairs, her sandal-covered feet making light noise with the hardwood floor. Once she was in the upstairs hallway, she looked to the window at the very end; the Sun was beginning its departure. Her eyes strayed to Ed's bedroom, where she slept as well. She walked up to the door and looked to the knob. Before going in, though, she knocked. She heard nothing from the other side. She tried again but only came up with the same results. A breath escaped her lips and she simply let herself in.

When she entered, her blue eyes immediately looked up to the Elric's body upon the bed; he was asleep. Winry carefully took off her sandals and left them next to the door as she entered fully and closed the door, so no light would awake Edward; she wanted to do that herself. She walked up to the bedside to where he was, making sure she didn't trip over his shoes and whatnot. Once she was standing next to him, she had to refrain at awing at how cute he looked.

Of course, his eyes were closed. His lips were slightly open and he was breathing steadily. He was wearing his usual white button-up shirt, which was unbuttoned slightly at the top and bottom. Not to mention, he had his flesh hand lying over his stomach, exposing it somewhat, and his golden-blonde hair was loose and scattered slightly about his pillow. He looked at peace.

Winry carefully sat down next to him and brushed a few strands of hair away from his handsome face. She smiled in, spite of everything, and gently placed her hand on his cheek. Ed's lips came together and he moaned softly. Winry then pulled her hand away and brushed her nails against his soft skin. This time, she received a soft moan and a small smile of pure delight. She smiled at his response.

Carefully, she fixed herself so that she was now lying on his opposite side, half of her over him though. The blonde mechanic leaned down and gently brushed her lips against his, suddenly not wanting to wake him too harshly.Suddenly, Winry's eyes widened when the sleeping Alchemist kissed her back, forcing his tongue into her. His flesh hand sneaked its way to the back of her head, gently urging her closer and to kiss him back. Of course, she gave in and followed to his silent orders.

When she tried to pull away, he didn't want to let her leave; hell, if it were up to him, they'd stay like that all day! Winry had almost lost track of why she needed to come up there in the first place, mostly due to his sweetness and passion. She forced her lips away from him and looked down to him; he frowned. It quickly faded as he smiled a bit.

"You can never wake me too severely," he joked. "No matter how badly you want to." The Rockbell smiled at him; he was right. Her smile melted away and she remembered what she had to ask him.

"Ed," she mumbled sadly and nervously at once. Ed's golden eyes were immediately filled with worriment.

"Winry," he said anxiously. "What's wrong?" Winry looked down at him, locking her eyes with his. Just by the look in her eyes, Ed knew he wasn't going to like the subject of the conversation.

"Ed…" she trailed off for a moment before sighing and continuing. "Why…why have you been so down today?" she asked, trying to sound calm but failing. The Elric's eyes widened slightly and he looked away.

"I told you, Win, it's nothing," he replied to her. Of course, it was a lie and, because of that, it made his heart ache. Generally, what Winry had said earlier was true; when their relationship started they promised two things; no more secrets and no more lies. Winry had held up her end of the bargain, but Ed…Ed had stumbled a few times here and there and, luckily for him, Winry had forgiven him. He hated lying to her, he really did.

But, sometimes, he felt like he had no other choice. His life had made him very concealed towards others; Winry understood this but still insisted that he tell her, so that she could try and help him in any way. Occasionally, he agreed. But, even now, there were doors in his mind that were closed and locked to her, preventing her access. Sometimes, Winry had been able to pick at the locks long enough so she could enter; she would just try the same with this one.

"I know you're lying, Ed, just, please, tell me. I hate to see you like this," Winry told him softly. The blonde Alchemist sighed and looked away, not saying anything. It was Winry's turn to heave a sigh. "Fine," she told him then. "Since you're down then, though," she said, trying to sound playful.

"I guess I'll have to cheer you up." Ed's eyes widened at what his mechanic did next. She pulled her leg over his waist so that she was kneeling, with her legs on either side of him. She placed her hands down on his firm chest and leaned down, gently scratching her nails on his chest and making his skin crawl comfortably. She placed her lips on his and kissed him lovingly, gently biting his lower lip when she parted for a second every now and then.

Ed, of course, quickly became entranced and followed her actions. His hand went back to the back of her head but, soon, both his hands were exploring her body. Winry pulled her lips away from his and made her way to his neck. Ed grinned as soon as he felt her kissing him and gently biting his skin.

"Winry…" it came out more like a moan than her actual name. Nevertheless, the Rockbell smiled and continued 'cheering him up.' It continued for a while…

Before Ed's problem reared its face in his once again. It was then that he became stern with himself and understood why Winry was doing this. It was to _make_ him tell her and, for the most part, it was working.

"Winry," his voice sounded firm, with the smallest bit of previous lust; obviously he was forcing those feelings aside for the moment. "I…I have to tell you something," he mumbled. Winry then pulled away from him, leaning up once more and looking into his eyes. Silently, she waited for him to begin.

"Winry…there's been…something that's been kind of bothering me lately…and, I got to know," he began nervously. It stayed quiet for a moment but it felt like an eternity.

"Why me?" he was trying to be strong, but is voice mingled with his feelings of sadness and confusion. His lover gave him an odd look, wondering what he meant with those two simple words.

"Ed…what do you mean?" she questioned, desperate to find out what his problem was. The Elric sighed.

"Why….why do you have feelings for me, Win?" Winry's eyes widened as she heard the words escape his lips.

"Edward, how could you say that?" she asked of him.

"Winry, I…I made you wait for so long…it was just a few months ago that I got back Al's body. How could you feel this way about me after that? I could kill myself for making you wait for so long…" he explained to her.

"You didn't make me wait, Ed," Winry told him, causing him to look to her with wide eyes. "I made the decision to wait for you…several people asked me to date them and I refused, just so I could wait for you." Ed's eye twitched at least twice.

"What?" he demanded, trying to maintain his composure. The Rockbell raised a brow at his sudden mood swing.

"Several people had asked me to date them," she repeated but, before she could continue, Ed quickly sat up and, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissed her. Winry's eyes widened, surprised. His kiss was rough but sweet and…was that desperateness? He was desperate to show her that he could love her ten, no, _twenty_ times better than anyone else. She could see a small droplet of sweat roll down the side of his face before she closed her eyes and gently kissed him back, reassuring him that no one could compare to him.

They pulled away after a few moments and looked into each other's eyes.

"Ed," Winry whispered, trying to sooth him. Edward, though, shrugged and looked away from her.

"I…I'm sorry…" he mumbled nervously. He suddenly felt Winry's hand snake its way onto his cheek before forcing him to look back to her. She was smiling sweetly at him.

"You don't have to be jealous, Ed," she told him playfully. Ed leaned back on his palms and huffed out a breath.

"I'm not jealous," he denied heatedly.

"Then why would it bother you that someone else, who wasn't you, would ask me out?" Winry questioned him, enjoying that fact that this particular subject bothered him. The Elric shrugged irately and then sighed. His eyes became droopy once more.

"Why did you choose to wait for me?" he asked suddenly. He then mentally slapped himself silly with what he asked her next.

"Why didn't you date others when you had the chance?"

Winry looked at him, surprised at his question, but responded, nonetheless.

"Because I didn't care for them the way I do for you," she explained.

"But, why for _me,_ Winry?" Ed asked back. "I mean, I…I don't…" he trailed off, unsure of how to tell her. He brought a metallic hand over his eyes as he leaned his head foward, his golden bangs shadowing his face.

"You don't what, Ed?" Winry asked softly. The Alchemist shrugged and leaned back on the bed. He pulled his Automail arm over his eyes and stayed silent for a few minutes before responding.

"I don't deserve this."

The Rockbell mechanic's eyes widened at his words. Before she could say anything, though, Ed continued.

"I don't deserve your touch…I don't deserve to have you kissing me the way you do…" he said miserably. "I don't deserve _you._" Those words stung both of them. Ed felt so strongly for Winry but he felt that he shouldn't have her. And Winry…Winry didn't care, she loved him and she just didn't want to lose him.

"Ed, you shouldn't say that," Winry said, trying to sooth his tortured soul. She leaned down and moved his arm away from his face before rubbing her forehead against his.

"I don't"—"You do," Winry cut him off carefully. "You deserve this because you've suffered enough," she explained to him. The Elric Alchemist shut his eyes closed before wrapping both arms around Winry's waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. It stayed silent. Winry said nothing, waiting for an explanation.

"…I'm afraid," Ed confided in her. Winry looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"Afraid? Afraid of what, Ed?" she asked curiously. Edward held her more tightly and Winry could feel his arms trembling against her.

"I…" he thought for a moment. "I'm afraid that, since I am who I am…" he fell silent; Winry waited nervously, as if their entire relationship relied on the next words that would leave his lips. Edward pressed his fingers into the skin of her back, hoping that she wouldn't take what he'd say and do it.

"You'll leave me." It left a horribly bitter taste on his tongue. Winry's eyes widened, she gasped and she forced herself away from his grasp and to sit up once more. She was surprised to see tiny crystalline tears formed in his eyes.

"Edward," she said nervously. Ed covered his eyes with his arm once again. Winry carefully reached to his arm and tried to pull it away but he resisted.

"Ed," she tried cooing him softly. His resistance failed and Winry succeeded in carefully pulling his arm away from his eyes. Ed's eyes opened slowly and he was met with Winry's worried face. Even then, she was so beautiful.

"Winry…" he said anxiously. The Rockbell offered up a smile for him and then placed her hand on his slightly wet cheek. She wiped away the trails of his tears.

"Please, Winry…don't you leave me…" he pleaded sadly. Winry laid herself on him and grabbed his arms, putting them around her. Ed's eyes were curious about her actions. The Rockbell then laid her head on his chest, a smile on her lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she told him. The Elric managed a small smile as he held her tightly.

"Just as long as you won't leave me," Winry said playfully. Ed chuckled quietly.

"I'll shoot myself before that happens," he said to her. Winry looked up to him and smiled. She brought her face closer to his as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Let's hope you won't have to," she whispered right before placing her lips on his, kissing him as she did earlier. Ed followed suit before exploring her body once again. Winry sneaked her hand onto his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. She then unbuttoned his shirt a little more, to properly run her fingers up and down his powerful chest. Ed smiled against her lips from sweet pleasure. She had, indeed, cheered him up. And he was grateful she was willing to do that for him.

More than she would probably ever know, or probably already did.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) thanks :) (Sorry for the angst, by the way -nervous grin-)

_**Special Author's Note: **__This is the 20__th__ story I've written since I've joined FanFiction. I truly appreciate all my wonderful readers and reviewers out there and here are hopes to another twenty. _:)_ Please, I hope you enjoyed and Happy Holiday's and New Years to everyone! _


End file.
